Lustful Temptations
by smmiskimen
Summary: E&B,Canon,LUST FILLED. Night before the wedding and Jasper takes it upon himself to tempt Bella and Edward with a healthy dose of lust. Lots of fun ensues. Entry for the Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest. Hope you enjoy. M for situations.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Lustful Temptations**

**Your pen name: smmiskimen**

**Characters: Edward and Bella (and Jasper and Emmett in the background)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or make any money from this.**

**

* * *

Hey guys! Here is my one-shot for the Fun With Your Clothes on One-Shot Contest. I hope you all enjoy it and I would love your votes when voting opens! Thanks go to my beta and best friend preciousfairymom80 for her help with this!  


* * *

**

Lustful Temptations

EPOV

It was the night before our wedding. I was lying in Bella's bed, cuddling her and just kissing and caressing. I knew it was a matter of time before my brothers arrived to take me hunting for my bachelor party. I could hear their thoughts as they came closer and closer to Bella's house but I just didn't want to leave her yet. I couldn't get enough of the subtle touches and kisses that we were sharing.

She was driving me insane and to tell the truth, I was utterly scared of tomorrow night. She and I would be husband and wife and I would have to try and make good on my part of the bargain. I didn't want to agree to it in the first place but she insisted on it and I could never fully tell her no, not like I didn't want the bargain too.

I was about to pull her off of me when I felt it, the lust. I tried to fight it off but Bella quickly became overwhelmed by it. I heard Emmett snickering somewhere down below then heard the quick smack as Jasper punched him. The next thing I heard surprised me.

Jasper thought out for me, "enjoy it man, you've earned it. Think of it as practice for tomorrow night."

I wanted to enjoy it and wasn't having trouble seeing as how Bella had attached herself to me and had begun to grind against me while sucking and nibbling on my neck. She was driving me crazy with desire and I didn't need Jasper's "gift" for that. Bella was a goddess and could test my self control with one simple look through her lashes. She was currently testing my resolve as she bit down on my neck. I moaned and gripped her hips tighter, momentarily overcome with the sensation.

Jasper thought out again, "if you don't ease into this then something bad could happen."

I knew he was right and suddenly remembered Alice's parting words when I left the house earlier.

"Whatever happens tonight, go with it." Alice had instructed with a wink.

While all this was happening I had sat up with Bella still against me. I was kissing her back with more passion than normal but I was still holding back. I didn't want to hurt Bella and I was afraid of losing control. She was far too precious to me to risk hurting. Jasper's final thoughts sealed the deal for me.

"Enjoy her Edward. You want this just as much as she does. Just set the boundaries and she will accept them," Jasper thought to me.

I began to kiss Bella back and was so overcome with lust and want and desire that I almost fell back on the bed. I didn't want to break it and wake Charlie so I laid back carefully, lying across the bed. Bella repositioned herself over my ever straining protuberance. The sensation was overwhelming and absolutely sought for. She was driving me crazy with a yearning for more of her touch, more of her taste, more of her!

I tried to fight against the lust that was almost overpowering and then another surge of it flew into the room and slammed into me like a locomotive. I watched Bella's eyes dilate with the overwhelming force of Jasper's powers. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a rush of warm moist ambrosia flooded my senses and Bella's cotton sleep pants. I couldn't hold back any longer and her pulverizing movements against my straining pants made me fall over the abyss of lust.

I grasped onto her and sat up quickly as I pulled her against me forcefully. She was moaning and rocking against me while I places open mouth kisses along her neck and exposed collar bones. Thank god for camisoles. I could feel her breasts heaving against my neck with each gasp of air that she took. I moved my lips further and further down while my hands moved north towards her pert mounds. The moment my wintry hands ghosted over her rigid peaks she arched her back, pressing them into me.

I bit back a moan as she ground into me while I gently massaged her breasts. She reached down to take off her shirt but I gripped her wrists to stop her.

"Let's keep the clothes on. I don't want to risk more happening," I said regrettably. She started to pout.

"But…" Bella started but I silenced her by placing my index finger over her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you still enjoy it but we're doing this my…" I started to say but was cut off by the involuntary growl that escaped my lips when she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the base of my finger and slowly sucked her way to the tip while grazing her teeth along it.

I hissed as she repeated the action and then gripped her hip and pulled her down into me while I thrust my hips up to meet her. She whimpered at the sensation then all but cried out as I leaned my head down and pinched her nipple between my icy lips. I licked and sucked on it until her shirt was soaked with my cool venom then moved to the other, careful to shower it with as much attention as the latter.

When both peaks were soaked with my venom, I pulled back and blew my chilly breath across them making Bella shudder with longing for more. She pushed herself against my rigid erection, making me want to rip her clothes from her and plunge into her heated core. She leaned against me and licked up my neck before pulling my earlobe into her mouth and biting down.

I was playing with fire and she had successfully made me melt. She grinded against my pelvis again and devoured my mouth with hers. Her kisses were passionate and hungry, full of wanton need. I felt her hands pushing against my shoulder so I reclined back down across the bed, positioning her over my hips.

Her motions picked up in speed, force, and intensity. I began to moan then whispered her name. "Bella…"

"Please don't ask me to stop," she begged breathlessly.

"Definitely not! It feels so good! More Bella! Harder!" I rasped out, my voice thick with lust.

She pushed against me more, rocking her hips against mine then snaked her hands under my shirt. Her warm hands slid up my granite chest then curled slightly. She pressed into me as she dragged her fingernails down my chest and abdomen. I bit back the growl that threatened to escape my lips. This goddess was going to be the death of me!

She was grinding against me while dragging her fingernails across my chest over and over again. I wanted to rip her clothes from her and ravage her body but the voice of reason told me not to, to just enjoy this occasion as it was. I growled continuously into an almost purr as the euphoria took over and an unfamiliar coil began to tighten in my loins.

I didn't want the feeling to go away so I gripped Bella's hips and rear, pulling her into me harder while I thrust my hips upwards to increase the pressure and friction for her. Her cotton pants were soaked and the scent of her nectar had an alcoholic like result on me. I was drunk on it and wanted more of her bountiful bouquet of ambrosia.

I wanted more of her, all of her, forever. She was driving me wild and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold the monster within at bay. There was a sudden wave of even more lust that swept over us, causing Bella's eyes to roll back in her head as she let loose a string of moans, grunts, and light growls. It was one of the most erotic things I had ever experienced and I almost lost it.

I had to finish this quickly before I lost any more control and went more over the line than I already was. I gripped Bella's hips more firmly and tilted them towards me so that her erogenous zones received more friction and contact. Her hands slammed onto my chest and gripped my shirt tightly as her mouth hung open slightly.

The strain in my pants was unbearable and the new position of Bella's pelvis only accentuated the fact that much more. I drug her up and down the desired zone in my pants and fought to keep my eyes focused on the spectacular view of Bella lost in the throes of passion on top of me.

I could do this with her, with my Bella. I could please her and give her everything she desired. I was doing this to her. The thought increased a bit of my ego over the situation and I stilled her gyrating hips and then slowly drug her up and down my mass, increasing the pressure with each pass. Bella began to moan my name over and over again. Hearing it in her lusty slurred voice was music to my ears. I had done that to her and I wanted to do more. I wanted to push her to the brink and send her crashing over the abyss with pleasure.

She started to grip my shoulders, digging her fingernails into my collar. My eyes rolled partially back in my head before I refocused them on her. This was about her and I wanted to hear her lose it from my touch. She started to rock against me, increasing the rasping between our apexes. She was moaning and almost speaking in tongue and the sensation of her and my bodies meshing was pushing me closer and closer to the end.

"Oh god, oh god Bella," I moaned and suddenly she froze on me.

I thought she was scared of more happening and wanted badly to bring her to ecstasy. I grabbed her again and pumped her body against mine, inadvertently bringing her to climax for a second time. I smelled the first flood of rapture right before the second one surged forth.

The combination of her bountiful bouquet, her movements against the stressed mound in my pants, and the sight of her in the throes of ecstasy sent me over the edge with near violent results. I released her immediately and flung my hands over my head, realizing too late that the wall was much closer than anticipated. I felt the sheet rock crumble under my steel hands and silently prayed to every god known to man that the impact wouldn't wake Charlie up.

The cloud of lust faded from the room as Bella collapsed on my chest, panting and quivering. I sat there for a moment, not moving my hands while fighting the urge to wrap them around Bella's warm body. Finally, once the gasps for air had subsided, I was able to speak in a somewhat calm tone.

"We have a problem," I said softly.

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to push you. I just don't know what happened but the emotions were overwhelming and…" she said in a quivering tone.

I cut her off with a kiss and a quiet laugh. "Silly Bella, don't apologize. That was amazing. But not what the problem is."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression and I carefully removed my hands from the wall and gestured at them with a nod of my head. She started to giggle and the laughter was contagious.

"I assure you that it will be fixed before the wedding tomorrow. Charlie will never notice," I promised and she just nodded and kissed me again.

She glanced over at her alarm clock and began to pout. It was 11:30pm and she knew the rules about me being able to see her on the day of the wedding, which was technically in 30 minutes. "You have to go now don't you?" she asked with an adorable pout.

"Yes my love, Emmett and Jasper will be here soon and, as much as I would love to stay, you need your rest before tomorrow," I said.

Almost as if on cue, there were the sounds of nails screeching down the glass of her window.

Emmett called out, "Oh Eddie! You better come out before we come in there to get you."

"You better go before he breaks my house down," Bella said as she rolled reluctantly off of me.

I tucked her into bed and kissed her one more time before heading to the window. I turned around to look at her once more and said, "I can't wait to marry you and finish what we started tonight. You are a siren and I am gladly yours forever. I will always be there to answer your call. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a blush and I leapt agilely out the window and tackled Emmett and Jasper at the same time.

We stood up and headed away from the house into the night before I turned on them.

"What in the hell was that about?!?" I demanded from them.

"Aww, calm down bro, you know you enjoyed it!" Emmett said with certainty.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, but what made you two even attempt that?" I asked. Then I saw the bet in their minds.

"_Man, I'm so happy that they are finally getting married tomorrow. I hope that Edward gets over being such a prude," Emmett said as they made their way to Bella's earlier tonight._

"_I'll just be happy to get them to release the sexual frustration they both have been walking around with for some time. That is getting on my nerves but Alice sure ain't complaining," Jasper said with a smirk._

"_And Rose and I thank you as well," Emmett said with a grin._

"_Well, I have to push it somewhere."_

"_Yeah, but it's too bad that Edward's built up a tolerance to it."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Edward and his super control in that area. He has turned Bella down so many times that I wonder how he does it. He has to have found out how to block the emotions."_

"_No man, Edward is just as susceptible to the emotions as anyone else is. He's just learned to fight it off by him fighting off the temptation of Bella. However, with the right amount and him caught off guard, he wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_Yo Jazz, I got a bet for you." _

"_And what would that be?" Jasper asked with an interested tone._

"_I bet you can't push enough lust into Bella's room to break Edward's control issues."_

"_And what if I can?"_

"_That 72" flat screen of mine you want is yours if you can."_

_Jasper smiled at the thought of it._

"_Ok, you're on. I bet you I can do it."_

"_Ok, but when you lose, you have to give up your study. I've wanted a game room for a while now," Emmett said with a chuckle. _

"_Oh, don't worry I won't lose. I think I can handle that."_

My jaw was clenched over the bet between them. I wanted to kill them but then realized that I should actually thank them instead. They had helped me realize that I could be with Bella without hurting her. I stalked forward and shocked them by pulling them into an embrace instead of punching them. They stood there for a moment before awkwardly patting me on the shoulder then breaking away.

"So, are we going hunting then?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Yep, but first I need to make a stop by the house for a change of clothes," I said and started to turn away from them.

Emmett practically tackled me and pulled me into a headlock to nuggie me before releasing me and running off with a laugh. I looked at Jasper who was smiling and he gestured for me to take the lead. I was off in a quick sprint with Jasper following behind.

With a satisfied smile and a hopeful outlook for my future with Bella, I darted into the night and couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and are thoroughly frustrated now lol. Voting begins April 21st and I hope to make it to the final 15. Voting for that opens April 29th. Keep your fingers crossed for me and vote away!!!! Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated and replied to!**


End file.
